


Conduit

by Clone13



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clone13/pseuds/Clone13
Summary: Ava begins to experience strange phenomena, she tries to dismiss it. However her body having been prepared for possession, is now vulnerable to other demonic entities.





	1. Chapter 1

Ava Sharpe leaned against the counter top, drying her hands. She had just finished making dinner, it was now cooking away in the oven, as she cleared up the mess she had made preparing it.

Sara was due to be here within the next half an hour but knowing Sara and the legends it could be anywhere in the next two hours.

Despite being a literal time traveler, timing was not Sara's strong suit.

Ava was exhausted it had been such a long day at work, seeing Gary around the office still made her feel so uncomfortable, but she was trying to stop herself from snapping at him at every turn.

He no longer worked directly for her, but seeing him every now and then was almost more than she could stand right now.

She had spent the day hunched over files and her computer. Her eyes now exhausted and sore .

She sometimes wished she could run off on adventures with Sara and the other legends. Not worry about paperwork.

However every time she indulged in a journey through time she came back to mountains of forms and queries. She rubbed her eyes gently, then pushed her hair out of her face.

She hoped Sara wouldn't be too late, she could wanted every second they had.

Ava was suddenly hit by a deep building pain, causing her to bend over double, gasping for air, her knuckles turning white as she clutched the counter top. Every cell in her body felt like it was on fire.

She could hear a voice somewhere, it was faint like it was someone talking in another room. A deep pain in her chest sent her reeling back, her hand clutching the spot. She gasped as she pulled away her hand revealing blood.

Ava rushed to her bedroom, to the mirror. She let out a gasp as she saw the source of the pain on her chest. The rune Neron had carved into her all those weeks ago. Her hands were shaking as she looked over it. It was as if it had been done yesterday.

"Ava…." She heard a faint voice call to her.

She spun round unable to determine where it was coming from.

She had to get to her phone. Ava bolted into the kitchen, grabbing her mobile off the table. As she lifted it to call Sara, her body was overcome with faintness.

Ava took a deep breath steadying herself, then looked at the phone in her hand. Why had she picked it up she wondered. She checked the time, Sara was due any minute now.

She hoped she wouldn't be too late, the time they had together was so little as it was. Ava felt uneasy and she wasn't sure why, she wanted to call Sara, to hear her voice right now, she didn't know why.

Just as she was thinking this, the door opened, to a tiered looking Sara.

"It has been a day." She sighed, pulling off her jacket and coming over to Ava, to give her a kiss.

Ava smiled, "Well don't worry, I have many ways to make that long day fade away."

* . *. *.

Ava awoke with a jolt, her breathing heavy, her body sore. She felt like she had just run a marathon.

She sat up slowly, twisting and stretching her neck. It was then she noticed, the bed beside her was empty. Not just empty but made up neatly.

Sara never left without letting her know, or at least leaving her a note.

"Sara?" Ava called, she glanced quickly at the time. 03:00.

She slowly got out of bed, listening intently for any sign of Sara. She approached the bathroom door as she heard murmured voices coming from the kitchen.

"Sara?" She called again, turning to the kitchen.

She opened to the door to see Sara lying in a pool of blood.

"No, no, Sara." Ava cried out, rushing to her.

Sara flinched away as she approached.

"Why?" She gasped, blood pouring out her mouth.

"Sara, it's me, what happened?" Ava garbled, trying to apply pressure to Sara's wound but she kept pulling away.

"Murderess Clone." She heard Rory's deep voice boom behind her, but before she had a chance to turn, she was being pulled up, her arms held tightly to her side.

Ava saw then that she was holding an athame, and that she was drenched in blood.

"No. I didn't do this, I wouldn't." Ava shouted, trying to fight off Rory.

Suddenly she was free and standing in a long dark corridor. She spun round, hearing voices coming from all around her. The pitch so loud, it psychically hurt.

"Sara!" She screamed, her hands pressed over her ears. Everything went silent.

"Ava." She heard a voice call.

She spun to see Sara standing a little further down the corridor. Ava rushed forward, but as she got closer the more she looked at the Sara in front of her. She wasn't quite right. She didn't look real, it was small things, like the way she was standing, the colour of her eyes wasn't quite right, her skin was a bit too pale.

Ava faltered just in front of her.

"Ava," Sara smiled, stretching out an open hand to her. "Come with me, I can keep you safe, get you out of here."

Ava pulled back every cell in her body was telling her not to take that Sara's hand.

"Who are you?" Ava mumbled.

"It's me Sara." It insisted, it stayed where it was though.

Ava felt a twinge in her chest again, she glanced down to see the rune Neron had carved there was back and oozing. When she looked back up the Sara was right in front of her.

"Take my hand Ava, it's all that can save you."

"No." Ava growled back, turning on her heel and beginning to run in the opposite direction. She felt the thing that looked like Sara right behind her.

The floor suddenly gave away beneath her, as she began to tumble the Sara reached out scratching deeply into her arm as she tumbled away into the darkness. She was falling, and all around her was suddenly Sara's voice calling to her.

"Ava." Sara said again gently, as Ava sat bolt upright gasping for air.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Sara whispered, rubbing her back gently, and carefully pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Sara?" Ava whispered.

"It's me, I'm here, you okay?" Sara replied, gently stroking Ava's cheek.

"I….yeah, I think I had a bad dream." Ava replied.

"You think?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, I…the more I try and focus on it, the more it slips away." Ava sighed, rubbing her temple gently.

"You were screaming. You called out to me." Sara said gently.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, are you sure you are okay?"

Ava nodded, "Just a little rattled."

Sara gently touched Ava's arm, causing Ava to wince she glanced down, and saw three nail marks dragged down her arm. Ava looked at her other hand and saw blood caked under her nails.

"Shit, Ava." Sara gasped, "I'll go get a wipe."

Sara jumped out of the bed, going quickly to the bathroom. Ava stared at the marks up her arm. She must have scratched herself in her sleep. Ava couldn't remember the last time she had had a bad dream. She wasn't even sure she could dream.

She supposed the stress of the past few weeks, and being stuck in purgatory and with Neron would be enough to give any one bad dreams for the first time.

Sara came back to sit on the bed, gently wiping over the scratch marks on her arm. Ava could see the cogs working away in Sara's head. Ava gently pushed a stray hair out Sara's face.

She couldn't help but wince slightly as Sara cleaned the scratches.

"What are you thinking?" Ava asked.

"I'm just worried about you." Sara replied, with a deep sigh.

"Sara, I'm fine, just need some time off I think." Ava replied.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" Sara said, sitting up.

Ava gave her a small smile. She knew her and Sara running off somewhere was not going to happen. They never had time. Sara was not going to turn off her phone and let missions happen with out her.

"We will." Sara insisted, clearly reading Ava's doubt.

At that moment Sara's phone began to buzz.

Ava gave her a cheeky smile, leaning over to pick up the phone from the side table.

"It's Gideon." Ava smiled, giving Sara a gentle kiss on the hand.

Sara gave her a slight glare, before answering the phone.

Ava got up as Sara talked on the phone, and went into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked exhausted. She really did need a break. Ava stared at herself and for a brief second she could have sworn her face twisted into something evil. She looked away and splashed her face with cool water. It had just been a trick of the light. She knew that anyone who stared at themselves too long would look a little manic.

Ava stretched, hearing Sara say goodbye to Gideon on the phone. Sara appeared in the doorway. 

"Hi." Ava smiled.

Sara smiled back sheepishly, Ava came over to her, kissing her cheek.

"It's okay." Ava said, before Sara could speak, "I know you need to go." 

"I dont want to.." Sara said quietly.

"But you have too," Ava said taking Sara's hands, and giving her hands a squeeze. 

"Promise me, you'll take it easy Ava." Sara replied.

"I will, I'll take the day off." Ava nodded. 

"You better, I'll be back as soon as I can." Sara said, giving Ava a gentle kiss. 

Ava smiled, as Sara moved away only letting go of her hand at the last second. However once Sara was round the corner her smile dropped. 

She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was wrong. She felt strange inside, like there was something bubbling under the surface. She knew it was probably just stress. She had barely had time to rest and call down after everything that had happened. 

They had barely even spoke about what happened with Neron. So much had gone on after, they hadn't had time. Everything had been going on too quickly. 

Ava had barely thought about it herself. She didn't want to. She knew though that these nightmares were a sign she needed to come to terms with what Neron had done to her, and those two weeks trapped. 

Ava came out into the bedroom and followed Sara to the front door. Sara paused as she went to open the door, turning to Ava again, and gently touching her arm.

"If you need anything, please call me, i'll be back before you know it." Sara said.

"I know. I'll be fine."

Sara gives her a quick kiss before rushing off to the waverider. Ava locked the door after her, then glanced around the empty flat. She for a moment considered running after Sara, asking to go to the waverider with her. She didn't want to be alone suddenly. 

A creek from down the hall made Ava jump. She stood listening, trying to determine if she could hear anything else. Ava tried to calm herself down, knowing it was probably just her imagination. 

Ava grabbed her gun from the side table in the hall before heading down the hallway, her hands shaking. She was listening so intently, she had convinced herself it had just been nothing, when a crash came from behind her. She spun around to see the mirror on the wall smashed. 

"Ava...." a voice whispered. 

Ava froze, for a second every surface in the house was covered in runes. 

"Papa's home." the voice taunted again.

Ava backed away heading to her door gun still out. The runes were now gone. Ava wanted to break down in tears, she wasn't sure what was even real anymore. She had to get away from here, be surrounded by other people.

"Did you miss me?"" the voice suddenly whispered in her ear. 

Ava let out a yelp and spun around but nothing was there.

"Papa missed you." it whispered again, and Ava felt a hand on her shoulder, that gently caressed her cheek.

She wanted to throw up. She didn't care that she was still in her pjs, she had to get out of here. She had to get to the waverider, get to Sara. She couldn't let this happen again, she didn't know if she could handle it. 

As Ava reached for the handle, she was suddenly yanked backwards by an invisible force, sending her skidding across the floor. 

"Not so fast, sweetness." the voice laughed.

Before Ava could get to her feet again, something hard hit her over the end and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Ava awoke with a start. She was lying on the floor of that motel room again. The walls covered in runes. Wearing only a tank top and underwear. 

Ava didn't hesitate in jumping to her feet and running to the door. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get to it, it was like there was an invisible barrier between her and it.

Letting out a scream of frustration Ava grabbed the phone, it had no dial tone.

"Fuck," she cursed under her breath. 

She looked around, this couldn't be happening again, she couldn't be stuck back in this room. She wanted to just collapse to the floor sobbing, but she knew she had to think, there had to be away out. 

Ava took deep breaths, she needed to stay calm, work out a plan.

Sara would come for her, she just had to keep fighting till then. She didn't even know how this was happening, Neron had been sent to hell. Sara had saved her, he shouldn't be able to just come waltzing back into her head.

"I've missed you doll." Neron's voice echoed around the room. 

Ava froze, her breath quickening, she felt like she was about to hurl. She began to back away her body.

"I bet you've missed me too." he laughed. 

Ava jumped as she felt breath on her neck. She spun around but no one was there.

"This can't be happening." Ava let out a small sob.

She didn't know what to do, she hoped this was just a nightmare that she'd wake up in Sara's arms. 

"It's only me and you now doll." his voice taunted again.

Ava felt her knees give out as her head turned light. She collapsed to the ground, every nerve in her body on fire again. 

"Please." she heard herself beg.

"You can stop this Ava, just be mine." 

Ava felt her body rise from the ground without her control, she looked down but it felt like she was looking through someone else's eyes. She was now wearing a black tight fitting dress.

"You can everything you ever wanted. Just give in Ava."

"Never." Ava growled.

Ava fell to the ground again like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

"We will defeat you again."

Neron laughed, he appeared suddenly grabbing Ava's face roughly in his hand. 

"You can't win against me, doll." 

He pulled her close planting a kiss on her lips. Ava struggled against him, but then he was gone again.

Ava felt her eyes closing and her body falling backwards hitting the floor hard. 

* * * * * *

Sara's legs were screaming with pain as she made her way up the stairs to Ava and her apartment. It had been a physically exhaustive mission, she couldn't wait to collapse onto the sofa with a glass of wine and relax. 

She had been worried about Ava the whole time she had been away, she hoped she had been taking it easy but doubted it. 

All Sara wanted to do was make sure that Ava was looking after herself and find a way to get her to cope with these nightmares. 

Sara opened the door and immediately felt panic set in. All the lights were out. 

Sara began to move slowly through the apartment, she flinched as her feet crunched in broken glass. Looking down she saw a small spattering of blood.

"Ava?" Sara screamed out, beginning to charge through the apartment instead. She searched every room for any sign of Ava. After everywhere was clear she collapsed back against the kitchen counter. She wanted to scream and cry, but she knew she couldn't.

She had to stay strong, keep focused, find Ava.

She glanced over at the table and noticed a note on the worktop. 

Written in cursive letters was 

"I win. N"


	3. Chapter 3

Sara stormed back onto the Waverider. 

"Gideon" she boomed.

The others began to emerge hearing her thunderous steps. 

"What's going on?" Nate asked.

Sara slammed the note down on the control panel.

"Gideon, I need you to find Ava." Sara continued ignoring Nate.

Nora crept forward picking up the note, her face fell.

Sara turned on her immediately, "Is it real?'

"I..I don't know." Nora gasped.

"You found her last time. You can do it again." 

"I think our connection has been too severed.I don't know."

Sara grabbed her hand closing it tightly around the note. 

"Try. Please.Concentrate." Sara begged.

Nate stared at them, "Ava?" he said barely above a whisper.

"She's gone. again." Sara said letting out a small sob.

Rory appeared through the door looking confused. "What are you all doing here?"

"Ava's gone." Nora shot back.

Rory snorted. "Again, you need to put a tracker in that one."

Sara froze, "Wait, that's it."

"It is?" Rory replied shocked.

"Gideon, Ava had a tracker installed by the Bureau can you trace it?"

"Right on it boss." 

"Come on, come on." Sara muttered under her breath.

"The tracker is currently at The Sleepaway Inn Room 3."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Sara muttered.

"This has to be a trap." Nora interjected.

"I don't care, I have to go, if there is anything there that'll tell me where she is, I have to." Sara said, already heading for the door. 

"Then I guess we're coming with you." Rory replied.

"Gideon, get it touch with Constantine." Sara shouted back as the four of them headed out. 

Charlie stumbled into the main room as the four leave. 

"Hey, any one here?"

* * * 

Sara burst down the door with no hesitation. It looked exactly the same the same runes and same mess but this time Ava wasn't sitting in the centre of the room. Sara stood staring at Ava's tracker that lay bloodily where Ava had been last time.

Nora moved past Sara gently, going to touch the small tracker. Nora flinched as images rushed into her head. Neron holding Ava against himself, his lips against hers. As she struggled. Then a knife cutting deep into her shoulder blade, the blade wiggling out the small tracker. 

Ava's body falling limply to the floor. Then Neron's smile. "Oh how I hope you are seeing this Nora. Give my best to Sara."

Nora jolted back.

"What did you see?" Sara asked immediately.

"He cut out her tracker."

"No shit sherlock." Rory grumbled

"You saw something else?" Sara continued "Tell me."

"He said he hoped I saw it, and to give you his best."

Sara turned smashing the lamp beside her hard against the wall.

"fuck." she screamed.

Nora rushed to her side, wrapping an arm around her.

"It's okay, it's okay, we'll find her." Nora whispered gently.

Sara's phone buzzed before she could say anything.

"Gideon, did you find her?"

"Sara." Ava's voice screamed.

"Ava, are you okay? where are you?" Sara gasped.

A deep laugh echoed through the speaker. "Oh Sara help." Ava's voice mockingly screamed.

"You sick son of a bitch, where is she?" Sara demanded.

"Now why would I tell you that? If you want her back so bad I can return her to you in several dozen little pieces." Neron taunted.

"Please, don't hurt her." Sara growled.

Nora grabbed the phone from Sara's hand.

"Neron, whatever you want, I can.."

"I'm not in the mood to play games with you."

Nora snorted, just as she was about too retort a vision invaded her mind. Ava was lying on a bed wearing a black dress it had a flowing skirt that draped over the edge of the bed and a slit between her breasts that ran right down to the waist band. Her hair was perfectly curled, her makeup done beautifully.

Around her were candles, in the darkness at the edge of the room Nora could see people in robes standing. Nora tried to focus in and see them, but suddenly the image was gone and she was gasping on the floor of the motel, Nate kneeling beside her. 

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I.. I saw Ava."

Sara rushed to her side.

"Was she okay?"

"I don't know, I mean she was alive, but they were doing something, some sort of ritual." Nora replied. Her nose began to bleed as she spoke.

"We need to find her." Sara whispered. 

"We don't even know where to start." Nate said, handing Nora a tissue.

"What ever they were doing it was evil. Something dark." Nora continued. 

"I can't just give up. Especially not now." Sara muttered.

"We aren't giving up. Wait what do you mean especially not now?" Nate asked.

Sara sighed and reached into her pocket, pulling out a small ring box.

"I can't lose her."

* * * 

Ava awoke on the bed surrounded by candles. She couldn't move every cell in her body hurt. Neron smiled leaning down to stroke her face. In her peripheral vision she could see people moving, all dressed in dark robes.

She tried to pull away from Neron but she couldn't

"It's okay sweetness. They are going to help us. They brought me back and now you are going to help us."


	4. Chapter 4

Ava lay paralysed on the bed. She felt clammy, one minute too hot the next too cold. She could hear the people talking around her but she couldn't make out what they were saying. It sounded like it was coming from a blender.

A woman came up to her, stroking her face. 

"How blessed you are." she smiled. 

Ava tried to pull away to yell at her to get off of her but all it did was intensify her pain.

"You shouldn't struggle. Submit. It'll make it easier on you my child." she said sweetly, stroking Ava's head.

Ava gave her a death stare. With all her strength she spat hard into her face.

The woman closed her eyes and smiled. Wiping the spit away slowly. 

"Your strength will serve us well." she smiled, she planted a kiss on Ava's cheek, and disappeared back into the crowd. 

Ava closed her eyes, Sara had to be home now. She had to be trying to find her, she just had to keep strong, keep a clear head. 

"I just spoke to your girl." Neron whispered in Ava's ear. 

Her eyes shot open and she turned to look at him. He gently pushed a strand of hair out of her face. She hated how much these people touched her. She knew Neron was just doing it to show her he could. Let her know she had no power to stop him.

"She wants to trade." he smiled. Ava froze staring at him, Neron moved his eyes from roaming her body to meet his.

He waved his hand and Ava felt her body relax.

"No." she chocked out. 

"Yes, sweetness. I didn't want to. I like you. But she made good arguments." 

"Please don't."

"You want to remain then?" Neron taunted, Ava turned her head away from him. 

Ava couldn't let Sara sacrifice herself for her. She knew Sara was just being the hero like she always did. 

"I'm going to go get her now, you can stay and watch as I destroy her from the inside out if you like." Neron laughed, pulling away from Ava.

Ava closed her eyes, she knew this was probably some trick. That Neron was trying to break her. Make her give in. Let a demon possess her body. And even if Sara was here she'd have a plan.

"I don't believe you." Ava shot back, turning to look at him.

He gave that brilliant smile of his, then turned away from her. 

"Have it your way." he muttered. 

There was a sudden bright light that blinded Ava, and then standing in front of her was Sara her hands cuffed.

"Sara." Ava gasped.

Sara stared at her in disbelief then tried to rush forward but two of the robed figures pulled her back. Ones hand fell over her mouth, holding her tightly.

Ava jumped up from the bed and tried to run to Sara, but Neron stood in front of her. 

"Goodbye, I'm sure I'll see you again soon." he sighed.

"No wait, please, I'll do it, whatever it is. I'll give in. You can do what you want, just please let her go." Ava begged, staring at Sara shaking her head, tears in her eyes.

"Seal it with a kiss?"" Neron smiled.

Ava looked at Sara, then feeling tears brimming in her eyes, she turned back to Neron, and took a step closer. Neron smiled, and running his hand through her hair, he pulled her head towards his, kissing her.

As he kissed her, Ava felt her body begin to spasm. She was lying suddenly again on the bed, unable to move. The air was thick suddenly like a storm was coming. Neron pulled away, and Ava felt her body continue to shake, as she began to fall away from consciousness. 

She looked desperately for Sara, but couldn't see her. It was then that Ava realised that this had all just been another mind game. She screamed as pain erupted everywhere, she felt like she was on fire.

"Sara." she screamed as everything went black.

Sara awoke with a jolt, she was sitting at her desk on the waverider, she had been scoring through local cults online trying to find any that seemed legit, or had any mention of Neron.

She had heard something, it had been Ava. Ava screaming her name. Sara felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Nora?" she called out.

Nora and Ray appeared in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" Ray asked.

"I heard her, I heard Ava, she was calling for me. Screaming." Sara rambled.

"I didn't hear anything." Nora sympathetically replied. 

"He's toying with us." Sara sighed, slamming the laptop on her desk.

"He isn't going to kill her. You got me back, we'll..." Ray started.

"We barely got you back." Sara argued. 

"We can't give up." Ray tried to keep positive.

"I'm not giving up. I just don't know what to do. Where to go from here." Sara shouted in exasperation.

A cold breeze blew through the waverider. Sara shivered. Nora froze starring out at the control room. 

"Something evil..." she whispered.

"This way comes." a taunting voice echoed back.

Sara with out thinking rushed forward, followed closely by Ray and Nora. 

Neron stood dressed in a black suit. 

"You bastard." Sara shouted, moving to lunge forward, but Ray held her back.

"Sara." he whispered, nodding past Neron to where Ava stood. 

"Ava." Sara gasped.

"See I am generous." Neron smiled, taking Ava's hand, as she approached. 

Ava smiled, "Hello."

"What have you done to her?" Sara growled.

"He made me whole again." Ava smiled, looking lovingly at Neron, who kissed her hand.

"Meet Lilith." Neron taunted, staring at Sara.

"You move on quick, what would Tabitha say." Ray growled. 

Neron shot him a look of venom. 

"Don't listen to these mortals." Lilith laughed. 

Sara rushed forward before Ray could stop her. Her hands around Ava's face.

"Ava if you are in there, please listen to me. I am going to get you back." Sara insisted.

Lilith let out a guttural growl and sent her flying backwards into a wall.

"This is my body now. Your girl is screaming in hell." Lilith taunted. 

"What do you want?" Nora shouted.

"Just to let you now, your earth is now mine." Lilith smiled.

And as suddenly as they had arrived, Lilith and Neron were gone. Sara collapsed back against the wall, sobbing.


End file.
